zagtoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Wang Fu
or Master Fu Wang (in western order) is a healer, the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses and the last known remaining guardian from the Order of the Guardians . He gives Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste their Miraculouses to stop Hawk Moth and his villains' evil-doings. With the Turtle Miraculous, when inhabited by Wayzz, Master Fu transforms into a turtle-themed superhero. In the series, he has never actually turned into superhero form despite being a Miraculous holder with a kwami. Appearance Physical appearance Master Fu or Wang Fu is a short Chinese man with dark brown eyes. His hair is gray and he has a mustache and goatee. Civilian attire He wears a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower pattern, tan capri pants, dark brown shoes, and the Turtle Miraculous on his right wrist. Personality Master Fu is a wise, gentle, and respectful man who is dedicated to keeping Miraculouses out of the wrong hands to maintain balance, and he recognizes good heroes as kind, helpful individuals who put others before themselves. While he is serious when it comes to his work as a healer and a guardian, Master Fu can also be lighthearted, often slightly teasing Marinette. He doesn't consider himself old as believes that he is young, but he is still aware of when he can't fix a major issue himself. Because of his mistake, he is very cautious about handing out other Miraculouses to the right people. Also, he prefers to keep himself and purpose a secret from Hawk Moth and other people, aware that Hawk Moth may come after him or the Miraculouses in the box if he finds out about him. Usually, he does not allow people whom he has given Miraculous to meet him unless there is a special reason. Master Fu can get angry with those who go behind his back or doesn't ask for his permission on occasion but he also forgiving towards those who admit their mistake. Abilities As a civilian As a healer, Master Fu can improve the health and read the energies of humans and kwamis. One of his methods includes hitting a gong, as seen when he helps Tikki heal from her sickness in "Princess Fragrance". Additionally, Master Fu is very knowledgeable about the history of the kwamis and the Miraculouses. He explains with strong clarity and insight how kwamis are abstract creatures, how they are formed, the types of abstract ideas and emotions that they are formed from to Marinette Dupain-Cheng in the second issue of Miraculous Adventures. As he explains in "The Collector", he was trained by the Order of the Guardians, so while his training wasn't finished, he can decipher some of the code in the Miraculous spellbook. His knowledge also extends to some of the Miraculous' powers, explaining the wish-granting power of the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous and its consequences to Marinette in "Robostus". However, he acknowledges that some of his understanding of the Miraculouses and their powers is limited. In "Syren", despite his age Master Wang is very strong carrying a large container of bugs with a single hand without much struggle. He is very fluent in speaking Chinese. As a Miraculous holder Master Fu's skills and abilities as a Miraculous holder remain unknown, as in "Ladybug & Cat Noir", he is unable to transform due to his old age giving him back pain. Trivia * In an old synopsis, Wang is described as the Guardian of the Orb, but Thomas Astruc denounced it as an older concept of him.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/657960926075854849 * At a licensing show in Korea, the Ladybug and Cat Noir journals were available. An attendee took a picture of a mysterious figure watching Marinette and Adrien in the park from a journal. When asked who the figure was, Wilfried Pain replied that he is Master Fu.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/679026956374028293 * Wang Fu is 186 years old, making him the oldest known human character in the series. ** His longevity is not linked to his Miraculous, but to his lifestyle.https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/940694063661178880 * Wang Fu is the only known Miraculous holder to not have been seen transformed. * Currently, he is the only human to know the secret identities of both Ladybug and Cat Noir because he gave them their Miraculouses. * Wang will make an appearance in "The Chinese Legend", although his role in the special is unknown.https://twitter.com/MoonieBalloonie/status/756960058798280705 * As of "Sapotis", Hawk Moth is shown to be aware of Master Fu's existence as a Guardian in Paris. ** He is not, however, aware that Wang Fu is the guardian. * In Chinese, Wang (王) means "king", possibly originating from the similar character 汪, meaning vast (often describing oceans).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wang_(surname) ** Fu can be written as many characters in Chinese, but meanings include "symbol", "talisman", "teacher", "fortune", and "good luck."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fu_(surname) * In "Sandboy", his nightmare is that ghosts of the Guardian of the Miraculous will accuse him of burning down the temple and losing the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculouses. * As shown in the episode "Syren" Master Fu uses the false name Mr. Chan. * When there is a flashback in "Antibug" where Chloe and Sabrina are playing as Ladybug and Cat Noir to get her butler (who is playing as "Big Mustachio") Master Fu is shown in the background. Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Superheroes